


Maestro

by arazialotis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arazialotis/pseuds/arazialotis
Summary: Cas joins the three of you at the bunker and shows up with a special surprise





	Maestro

The three of you were hiding out in the bunker, recovering from a string of cases before seeking out other hunts. Sam was researching who knows what, while Dean was catching up on Game of Thrones. You entered from the kitchen, joining Dean with a bag of popcorn.

“It’s not even noon.” Sam chastised.

You shook the bag. “Breakfast, lunch and dinner. All right here.”

Sam rolled his eyes at your response right before Castiel appeared.

“What’s up Cas?” Dean asked, startled by his appearance and paused the show.

“I’ve brought a gift for Y/N’s birthday. Is it not a customary tradition to present an offering at the anniversary of one’s passing into existence?” Cas questioned, unsure if he had incorrect information.

“Cas, you didn’t have to do that…” You sheepishly responded.

Dean sneezed and Sam looked between him and you. “Y/N, you never told us it was your birthday?” Sam asked you.

“I guess it never came up.” You reasoned.

“You’ve been living with us for two years and it never came up?” Dean challenged.

“It’s not like you asked or anything.” You argued back. Dean seemed hurt, as if your words were an accusation. “Which is okay.” You tried to assure him. “It’s never been a big deal to me.”

Cas seemed uncomfortable and handed you the box. You set the popcorn down and accepted it. “It would be better if you opened this now.” Cas directed as Dean sneezed again. You were about a shake it to listen. “No!” Cas stopped you by grabbing it back and setting it down on the table.

“Oh, okay?” You said shocked by his actions. You undid the bow and popped open the top. “Oh my god! Cas!” You squealed as a little tuxedo kitten stretched to reach the top of the box. You scooped him out and into your arms. “Oh my god.”

“Really Cas, a cat? You know I’m allergic.” Dean complained.

Cas rolled his eyes and pressed three fingers against Dean’s head, emitting a soft blue glow.

The kitten put his paws around your neck to help stabilize him as he looked around the new environment. “He’s literally hugging me right now.” You gushed.

“If you experience any more symptoms, they are purely psychosomatic.” Cas directed to Dean.

You put the kitten back down onto the table and embraced Cas. “Thank you so much! I love him!” Cas awkwardly patted your back.

Sam reached out as the kitten sniffed his fingers and ended up nudging his head against Sam’s hand. Sam proceeded to scratch it behind the ears.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah, it’s all fun and cute now, but who’s going to take care of it while we are out on a hunt?”

“I’ll stop in periodically to ensure he is sustained and entertained.” Cas offered.

“Really? There’s nothing better for you to be doing?” Dean scrutinized.

“A few hours every week isn’t really going to matter in the grand scheme of things.” Cas argued back.

“What are you going to call him, Y/N?” Sam asked you trying to shift the conversation.

“Well… does he come with a name, Cas?” You questioned.

“No. I went through an extensive interview. He just wanted a loving home, with places to explore, and someone warm to cuddle with. As long as all those criteria are met, he doesn’t mind what you call him.” Cas explained.

You couldn’t help but smile. “Alright…. hmm… “ You picked the kitten up to examine him finding the right name. “How about… Maestro?” When no one agreed, you defended your decision. “You know, because he looks so fancy in his little suit, just like a conductor.”

“You are aware cats possess no musical abilities?” Cas asked you.

You and Sam chuckled. “Yes, Cas. I am fully aware.” You assured. “Well, Maestro and I are going to run into town to gather supplies. Cas, I can’t thank you enough. This is seriously the best birthday surprise ever!” You kissed him on the cheek before heading out.

After you had shut the door to the garage, Dean raised his eyebrows. “I see your game now.”

“We’re not playing a game, Dean.” Cas stated confused while rubbing his cheek.

“Remember when Y/N first came to live with us, we all agreed hands off unless she makes the first move.” Dean pointed at each of them.

Sam picked up on Dean’s jealousy and played off of it. “Well, I don’t know, that seemed like a move to me…”

“I had no intention of interrupting your effort to gain Y/N’s affection.” Cas apologized to Dean.

“Affection?” Dean questioned.

“Is that not the “game” you are referring to? I assumed due to your obvious attraction to her.” Cas explained.

“No, no. There is no attraction.” Dean argued. “Okay, well maybe a little, but..”

“Coming from the guy who shares a bed with her.” Sam interrupted.

“Only on hunts to save money and we share because you are too ginormous to fit another person with you.” Dean bantered. “You know what? I don’t need to defend myself.” He ended before leaving the room.

“It’s obvious to everyone but them.” Sam agreed with Cas, but turned to look and see Cas had already vanished. Sam threw his hands up in the air. “Come on.”

—

You had a busy and playful day with Maestro, setting up food and a litter box, seeing how he reacted to each of his toys, and exploring the bunker. You followed each other everywhere. You were curious to see where he would wander off to but if you left his side he’d come running after you.

You decided to take a quick shower before bed, setting Maestro up on a fluffy robe. He curled up at first, but about 15 minutes in scampered off. You finished up and changed into sweats and a t-shirt before going to look for him.

“Here kitty, kitty, kitty.” You called as you strolled up and down the halls.

“Shhh.” You heard coming from Dean’s room.

You poked your head in and your heart completely melted seeing Maestro curled up, sound asleep on Dean’s rising and falling chest.

“The guy’s all tuckered out.” Dean commented quietly.

You slide into Dean’s bed and curled up next to him, softly petting Maestro who began purring in his sleep. Dean quietly chuckled. You cuddled closer to Dean to get a better reach at the kitten. Dean wrapped his arm around you to pull you closer in, as the three of you drifted to sleep together.


End file.
